Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila: Leo Gaiden
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Siang hari itu seharusnya Aiolia tengah bersiap-siap untuk berkencan dengan pujaan hatinya. Seharusnya. Tapi, tampaknya hal itu harus menunggu, karena kuilnya mendadak didatangi seekor gorila. Ya, seekor GORILA.


A/N : Kami adalah Saint Holic Gaiden. Disini kami -yang adalah author2 fanfiction Indonesia- kembali untuk memeriahkan fandom kami tercinta "Saint Seiya". Yang menerima SEGALA seasonnya dengan segala kelebihan kekurangannya, menerima SEGALA karakternya dengan segala sifat baik buruknya, juga menerima SEGALA pairing yang tercipta dari tangan para fans tanpa flame dan bashing.

Fic ini -Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla- adalah bentuk apresiasi kami terhadap fandom SS setelah hampir 4 tahun tertidur pulas bagaikan beruang hibernasi di musim dingin. Kini kami hadir kembali dan mencoba memberikan tulisan berkualitas baik dari segi cerita, penulisan maupun pola pikir sehingga membuat fandom ini terhormat dan berharga untuk diperjuangkan.

.

.

.

**Title: **Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila: Leo Gaiden

**Genre: **Humor

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Siang hari itu seharusnya Aiolia tengah bersiap-siap untuk berkencan dengan pujaan hatinya. Seharusnya. Tapi, tampaknya hal itu harus menunggu, karena kuilnya mendadak didatangi seekor gorila. Ya, seekor GORILA.

**Warnings: **_Hint of shounen-ai, slightly pornographic, maybe OOC?_

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, 66 Jurus Mabuk Buat Ngeblog © Fary SJ Oroh. Fanfiksi ini dibuat tanpa mengambil keuntungan materil sedikitpun. Dan tidak ada binatang sungguhan yang disakiti dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

"Jurus 'Seribu Tebasan Sekali Tikaman'! Heaaaaahhh!"

Dinding-dinding Kuil Leo bergetar kala serangan yang dilancarkan si tuan rumah meleset dari target yang diincar. Target itu sendiri kini berada di atas meja, menatap angkuh ke arah Aiolia dan membuat pria berambut cokelat ikal itu semakin marah.

Ya, saudara-saudara. Yang baru saja meneriakkan sebuah jurus dengan nama aneh bin ajaib itu adalah Leo Aeolia, penjaga kuil ke-5 dari barisan Kuil Zodiak.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Mengapa Aiolia sampai rela melancarkan teknik tak dikenal yang dan (seandainya ada yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut, maka dapat dipastikan mereka akan sepakat mengatakan bahwa teknik tersebut begitu) memalukan? Siapakah yang sedang dilawan Aiolia?

Mari kita runtut kejadiannya mulai dari awal.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Aiolia bangun dengan perasaan bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Begitu beranjak dari kasurnya dan melongok keluar jendela, ia segera bisa merasakan bahwa cuacanya akan cerah sepanjang hari. Seolah-olah dewa-dewi mendukungnya untuk melaksanakan semua rencananya hari itu—kencan dengan Marin. Ya, setelah sekian lama mengumpulkan keberanian dan ditambah masa-masa damai pasca peperangan terakhir yang mereka alami, Leo Aiolia berhasil mengajak pujaan hatinya, Eagle Marin, berkencan.

Namun sayang seribu sayang—dugaannya bahwa tidak akan ada gangguan hari itu meleset.

Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan baru saja akan mengenakan pakaian ketika dirasakannya sesuatu masuk ke dalam kuilnya tanpa permisi. Awalnya, Aiolia mengira bahwa itu adalah Milo, sahabat karibnya yang memang suka asal nyelonong masuk tanpa mengucap 'spada' terlebih dahulu dan karena itulah, dengan PeDe-nya sang Leo melenggang keluar kamar sembari masih dalam keadaan setengah berpakaian.

"Milo, jangan coba-coba maling makanan dari dapurku, ya. Stok makanan ringanku—"

Kalimat Aiolia terputus saat matanya menemukan siapa yang telah memasuki kuilnya. Bukan Milo, tapi seekor gorilla.

Ya, gorila.

Gorila, seekor primata yang tingkat kemiripannya dengan manusia kedua setelah simpanse. Gorila, binatang yang entah seharusnya digolongkan sebagai herbivora atau omnivora. Gorila, yang seharusnya tinggal damai di hutan-hutan di Afrika atau di kebun binatang.

Ada. Di. Kuil. Leo.

Dengan muka syok, Aiolia menyumpah: "_What the—_" Kata berikutnya disensor dengan bunyi 'piiiiiiiip' nyaring.

'_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bisa ada gorila masuk Sanctuary!? Ini gorila kabur dari kebun binatang Athens atau malah peliharaan barunya Athena!?'_

Sementara Aiolia masih sibuk menduga-duga, sang gorila akhirnya sadar bahwa ia sudah diketemukan oleh si pemilik rumah—er, kuil. Ada keheningan yang membuat siapapun melihat adegan itu luar biasa canggung selama beberapa menit, hingga si gorila bergerak menerjang sang Saint Leo. Aiolia, yang tidak siap menerima serangan, Cuma bisa berteriak kaget ketika tubuhnya didorong hingga membentur dinding di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau—KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Teriakan yang entah kenapa terdengar sedikit feminin itu keluar dari tenggorokan Aiolia ketika ia merasakan tangan sang gorila yang besar berusaha melepaskan boxer yang tengah ia kenakan. Ya, ketika disebutkan bahwa ia baru setengah berpakaian, maksudnya ia baru memakai boxer saja.

'_YA DEWI, MIMPI APA GUE SEMALEM KOK MENDADAK GUE BAKAL DIPERKOSA GORILA NYASAR BEGINI?!'_

Sambil berpikir begitu, Aiolia mencoba melepaskan diri dari bahaya kehilangan keperjakaan yang mengancamnya. Ia kira akan mudah saja karena, hei, meskipun tampangnya kadang tidak meyakinkan, dia adalah salah satu dari 12 Saint Emas, pasukan elit pelindung Dewi Athena. Ia (seharusnya) adalah salah satu prajurit terkuat sang dewi perang. Namun di luar dugaan, untuk mengangkat dan membanting sang gorila agar ia bisa terbebas butuh kekuatan yang lumayan besar.

"Sialan... apa-apaan kekuatan gorila itu...?" Aiolia menatap sang gorila, yang masih tersungkur di salah satu sudut kuilnya, dengan waspada.

'_Apa jangan-jangan dia dikirim oleh musuh Athena? Tapi, bukankah seharusnya dunia sudah aman? Atau... dia ada dendam padaku? Tapi, aku, 'kan, tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan satu gorila pun sebelumnya!'_

Proses pembuatan hipotesa Aiolia terputus ketika ia sadar bahwa sang gorila kembali berdiri. Tampaknya serangan selevel tadi tidak cukup untuk membuat binatang satu itu menyerah—daripada surut semangatnya, rasanya dia malah semakin agresif. Kembali si gorila melesat untuk menyerang Aiolia, namun sang Leo sukses menghindar dan menyerangkan serangan balik, yang membuat gorila itu menubruk dinding.

"Oi!" Aiolia berjalan mendekati si gorila. "Siapa yang mengirimmu ke sini? Atau kau ke sini atas keputusanmu sendiri?"

Gorila besar itu tidak menjawab—tentu saja, karena dia adalah seekor hewan. Aiolia mendadak merasa bodoh karena melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi, meski ia tidak sempat merasa menyesal karena ia keburu dipaksa fokus untuk menghindari terjangan si gorila.

"Ck, baiklah... aku tidak tahu alasanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu memperkosaku!"

.

.

.

Jadi, itulah yang melatarbelakangi apa yang terjadi pada paragraf awal, pembaca.

Satu jam telah berlalu semenjak pertarungan di antara sang Singa dan sang gorila berlangsung, namun pemenangnya belum juga ketahuan meski keduanya tampak mulai kelelahan. Aiolia merasa bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan mamalia berkekuatan superanimal—karena superhuman dirasa tidak cocok digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan kekuatan si gorila yang notabene adalah seekor binatang—itu jika ia memaksakan diri untuk bertarung sendirian. Maka dari itu, meskipun ia tahu bahwa pertarungan satu lawan dua atau lebih melanggar kode etik Saint, ia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan telepati kepada kawan-kawannya. Isinya kurang lebih begini:

'Teman-temaaaaaan tolongin gueeee. Ada gorila yang mau memperkosa gue di kuil gue sendiriiii!'

Tentu itu hanyalah ringkasan dari pesan aslinya.

Aiolia berharap ada yang mendengar dan menganggap serius pesannya itu sehingga mereka akan segera tiba untuk menolongnya. Sembari menunggu kedatangan siapapun penolongnya, ia kembali bertarung dengan sang gorila, melancarkan teknik-teknik seperti 'Golok Kesepian Mencari Kekalahan' dan 'Pedang Sakti Merajut Sukma' yang entah dipelajarinya dari mana namun sang gorila tak kunjung menyerah kalah.

"AIOLIA!"

Dan akhirnya pertolongan tiba.

Berhenti sejenak setelah memukul keras bagian lengan sang gorila, Aiolia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kuilnya dan melihat Kanon. Seniornya itu tampak ragu-ragu ingin mendekat, dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk tetap berdiri diam di ambang pintu.

"Kanon! Jangan diam saja—tolong aku!"

Tapi Kanon malah menggeleng sambil menyilangkan tangan, memberi isyarat. Awalnya Aiolia mengira bahwa bekas anak buah Poseidon itu menolak menolongnya, tapi kemudian ia melihat mulut Kanon bergerak-gerak, seperti berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-apa...?"

Mulut Kanon masih bergerak-gerak dan tangannya masih tersilang di depan dada.

"Tetap nggak ngerti... pakai suara aja!"

Kanon masih terlihat ragu. Baru ketika Aiolia melempar sang gorila ke seberang ruangan, ia berani berbicara, meskipun dengan suara pelan.

"... ngan... la... rah... ce...!"

"Nggak kedengeran, Kanon!" Jengkel, Aiolia berniat untuk menghampiri saja sang Gemini adik, tapi si gorila sepertinya tak rela jika Saint Leo itu mengalihkan fokusnya begitu saja sehingga dengan cepat mamalia besar itu kembali menyerang. "Argh!"

"LIA!"

Kini Aiolia dan sang gorila saling mendorong bahu satu sama lain, adu kekuatan. "Kanon, kalau elo nggak berniat membantu, pergi saja sana! Cari orang yang bisa ngebantuin gue—Mu atau Aldebaran, misalnya!"

Menit-menit berikutnya diisi dengan pertarungan Aiolia dan gorila. Kanon tetap mematung di tempatnya semula. Dari lirikan sekilas, Aiolia bisa melihat bahwa pria dengan surai biru laut itu kembali meragu dan hal itu membuat sang Saint Leo sedikit putus asa. Namun detik berikutnya, saat Aiolia mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan terbanting oleh sang gorila, Kanon tiba-tiba saja sudah melesat hingga tiba di belakang hewan besar itu, memiting leher si gorila.

"LEPAS CELANAMU, LIA!"

Aiolia, yang hendak meninju wajah sang gorila, menghentikan gerakannya. Rahang bawahnya jatuh, mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Hah?"

"Aku tahu kau dengar aku dengan sangat jelas—jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataanku!"

Dahi pria dengan rambut cokelat ikal itu mengerut dalam. "Tapi... untuk apa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya!" Kanon mulai kewalahan menahan sang gorila dengan pitingannya. "Lakukan saja!"

"Gue nggak sudi melakukannya sebelum ada penjelasan yang bisa diterima dengan akal sehat!"

Menggeram jengkel, Kanon kemudian mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk melakukan—percaya atau tidak—German suplex. Alhasil, kepala sang gorila membentur lantai batu Kuil Leo dengan keras. Cukup untuk membuat binatang itu pingsan. Aiolia menghela napas lega, namun raut wajahnya kembali menegang ketika Kanon, yang diyakini tengah merasakan sakit pinggang yang lumayan karena baru saja melakukan teknik gulat tadi, mendekatinya dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi memegangi pinggiran celana boxer yang ia kenakan.

"KA-KANON!? KAMU NGAPAIN!?"

"Sudah kubilang untuk melepas celanamu, 'kan? Jangan banyak meronta!"

"I-iya, tapi buat apa? Jelaskan, Kanon!"

"Nanti saja!"

Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih lima menit bergumul hingga jatuh ke lantai dan berguling-guling karena hendak saling mendominasi, Kanon berhasil melepaskan boxer yang sedaritadi menutupi aurat Aiolia. Ketika Aiolia mengkerut di lantai, takut dan panik karena mengira entah akan diapakan oleh seniornya itu, Kanon berdiri dan menghampiri sang gorila yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa mamalia satu itu telah sadarkan diri dan akan menyerang Aiolia lagi.

"Oi, bangun!" Kanon menendang-nendang salah satu sisi tubuh si gorila. Ia mengacungkan boxer Aiolia di depan wajah hewan tersebut. "Nih! Ambil ini dan pergi dari sini!"

Aiolia melongo, berpikir bahwa Kanon sudah gila karena mengira memberikan pakaian dalam kepada gorila itu akan cukup untuk membuat gorila itu pergi.

Ketika sejurus kemudian ia melihat sang gorila menyambar boxer tersebut dengan girang dan berlari keluar Kuil Leo dengan wajah teramat bahagia.

(Jangan tanya bagaimana Aiolia bisa mengerti bahwa si gorila memasang ekspresi bahagia di wajah.)

"A-apa...?"

"Cara mengusir gorila itu," Kanon berkacak pinggang seraya menatap lega sosok sang gorila yang semakin menjauh, "adalah dengan memberikannya pakaian dalam."

"HAH!?" Aiolia semakin melongo. "Pa... pakaian dalam? Kenapa kamu bisa yakin begitu?"

"Sebenarnya Cuma dugaanku saja, 'sih." Lelaki dengan warna rambut biru laut itu tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Juniornya _sweatdrop_. "Gorila itu juga mendatangi Kuil Gemini. Aku tidak ingat banyak karena gorila brengsek itu langsung membuatku yang tidak siap bertarung pingsan. Begitu bangun, celana dalam yang kupakai sudah hilang dan Saga kutemukan pingsan dengan kondisi serupa. Kupikir pasti monyet jelek itu yang mengambilnya!"

Saint Leo muda itu menepuk jidatnya. Frustasi. Pantas saja di awal-awal tadi sang gorila seperti hendak memperkosanya—ternyata tujuannya adalah mendapatkan boxernya itu!

"Apa memang harus pakaian dalam yang sedang dipakai si pemilik kuil, Kanon? Kalau nggak, 'kan, kau bisa saja mengambil pakaian dalamku yang ada di kamar..."

Kanon tertawa cengengesan. "Sepertinya, 'sih, nggak juga. Tapi aku malas mesti lari ke kamarmu untuk mengambil satu dari lemari pakaianmu."

"Brengsek... kalau begitu, mending kau korbankan saja boxermu sendiri!"

"Mana sudi! Merinding, tahu, membayangkan apa yang gorila itu akan lakukan terhadap pakaian-pakaian dalam yang sudah kita kumpulkan. Lagian, bukannya kamu bilang kamu ingin menyingkirkan boxer itu? Boxer merah jambu dengan motif Hello Kitty yang dikasih Aphrodite pas ulang tahunmu tempo lalu?"

"AAAH NGGAK PERLU DIJABARIN JUGA, 'KAN, YA. PEMBACA, 'KAN, JADI TAU KALAU GUE MAKE BOXER MEMALUKAN ITU TADI!"

"Pembaca?"

Aiolia mendadak mematung. Ia kenal suara yang mendadak berceletuk itu. Dan ketika ia menoleh, benar saja, suara itu adalah suara Marin. Saint wanita itu mengenakan pakaian kasual yang membuatnya terlihat begitu manis—meskipun ia tetap mengenakan topengnya. Aiolia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat melihat pujaan hatinya itu berjalan mendekat.

Dan detak itu berhenti saat Marin mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan bergetar menunjuk ke arah Aiolia sambil berteriak:

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, TELANJANG BULAT BEGITU?"

"H-HAH!?" Barulah Aiolia tersadar bahwa ia memang tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Tidak selembar kain pun menutupi auratnya, dan dalam kepanikan itu ia mengambil tindakan cerdas untuk bersembunyi di belakang Kanon, yang meskipun enggan tapi toh tidak berusaha menjauhkan Aiolia dari dirinya. "I-ini... tadi si Kanon ngelepas paksa celanaku—"

"Melepas _paksa_?" Meskipun tertutupi oleh topeng, tapi Aiolia dan Kanon bisa merasakan bahwa mata Marin menyipit curiga. "Jangan bilang kalau kalian...?"

"BU-BUKAN!" Giliran Kanon yang panik. "Ta-tadi ada gorila masuk dan cara ngusir satu-satunya itu ngasih dia celana dalam! Jadi aku terpaksa melepas paksa boxer yang dipakai Lia, yang warnanya merah—"

"NGGAK USAH DIKASIH TAU SAMPAI SEGITUNYA, _BAKANON_!"

"NGGAK USAH MANGGIL GUE BAKANON JUGA, YA, KUCING!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL GUE KUCING!"

Untuk sementara waktu, Marin diam menonton dua pria dewasa bermental anak kecil yang tengah meributkan tentang julukan satu sama lain. Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang terpampang di wajah wanita perkasa satu itu. Pada akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ia terus berdiri menyaksikan pertengkaran yang sepertinya tidak akan ada juntrungannya itu, Marin berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar Kuil Leo. Gerakannya ini tentu disadari oleh Aiolia, yang segera mengabaikan ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Kanon.

"Ma-Marin? Sori, aku akan segera berganti pakaian dan—"

"Tidak perlu."

"Tidak—?"

"Kencan kita batal, ya, Aiolia."

Lima kata yang terucap dengan begitu cepat itu sukses menohok Aiolia. Kencan dengan pujaan hati yang didambanya, yang telah ia rencanakan dengan begitu matang, yang begitu ia tunggu-tunggu hari H-nya sampai-sampai di malam hari—beberapa jam sebelum hari kencan—ia nyaris tidak bisa tidur karena jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pikirannya tak henti-hentinya mengulang segala urutan acara kencan...

Batal.

Hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat Aiolia menoleh. Ada Kanon di belakangnya, tersenyum iba. Tanpa perlu mengatakan apa-apa, ia menyampaikan rasa simpati pada sang Leo. Perlahan tapi pasti mata Aiolia berkaca-kaca, dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah meraung, meratapi nasib.

"GORILA SIALAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Yak! Misi saya selesai! Puaaass banget nge-bully Aiolia di sini, habis seseorang yang meroleplay Aiolia di tempat lain, yang biasa jadi korban bully saya, sedang hiatus... *lirik ke seseorang yang dimaksud* Sumpah, bisa ngebully Aiolia lagi itu rasanya segar XD

Curcol _aside__, _seperti yang tertulis di bagian atas, fanfiksi ini dibuat dalam rangka mencoba mengembalikan kejayaan fandom Saint Seiya! Katakan saya jahat, tapi saya sepakat sama author-author lain yang bilang kalau kualitas fanfiksi-fanfiksi di fandom ini menurun. Saya nggak bakal nyuruh kalian untuk berhenti bikin fanfiksi, nggak. Silakan saja, nggak ngelarang. Tapi tolong buatlah cerita yang... yah. Begitu. Senior-senior banyak lho, yang baik hati dan bisa mengajarkan dengan baik, supaya kalian bisa _improve_. Saya nggak termasuk, ya... soalnya saya anak sastra, bukan pendidikan, tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi guru, terima kasih.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir! Segala komentar silakan dilayangkan melalui kotak review, baik itu puji-pujian, koreksi, kritik, ataupun protes tidak senang karena merasa terhina.

Sampai jumpa di fanfiksi saya yang berikutnya! Jangan lupa baca Gaiden lainnya, ya~ XD


End file.
